Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures
Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures is a former half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series. The series starred Fiolet4Eva as Juliana Jennings, who is also starring in "Pete Around the Bush". On December 8th 2013, the Wiki Channel announced that they would not be renewing the series for a second season. Fiolet4Eva will reprise her role on "Pete Around the Bush" respectively in 2014. Overview The series follows 12 year old middle schooler Juliana Jennings. When her parents are often busy with work, she is left in the care of her 16 year old popular sister Kaylee. Though the two get along well, Juliana often feels like she doesn't need babysitting (which leaves her and Kaylee to get in arguments a lot) and sneaks out of the house to hang out with her best friend sarcastic best friend Max and is sometimes followed by her 8 year old neighbor Walker. However, one day she sneaks outside to play with Max and Walker, she finds that Walker's pet cat has ran away. She then leaves a note for Kaylee, who is to busy talking on the phone to her blonde best friend Faith, and decides to go after the cat. Kaylee (scared that she might get in trouble) goes after her with help from Faith. Juliana then goes on a series of ups and downs trying to find the cat, with Kaylee trying to find her. Now, they must all get home before their parents get off from work, but they usually find away to do so. Juliana nevers questions that she might get in trouble with her parents, Kaylee on the other hand knows they will both get in trouble and is usually the one who goes out to find her. The series has been called a "wild goose chase" inside of a comedy. Main Cast ''Fiolet4eva as '''Juliana Jennings- Juliana is a very confident young girl. At only age 12 she is already considered to be quite fearless. Sweet, charming, and smart, Juliana already knows a lot and is very street smart. She is always prepared to do the right thing, even if that means getting herself in trouble. She is best friends with Max, who has known her since first grade. Juliana is also considered to be very brave. She is an excellent tree climber (as seen in the pilot when she tries to retrieve Walker's cat) and yet very responsible, she often watches over her younger neighbor Walker. Juliana has a crush on Aiden, a guy on her school's lacrosse team. When she was younger she also use to take gymnastics. Her and her sister have a very unique relationship. Though they may not always see eye to eye, they do have each other's backs when needed. Juliana is also into taking classic polariod photos and often takes photos of her crazy adventures and puts them in her room. She has a tree with a tree house outside her window, she often hangs out in the tree house with Max, and Walker. She sometimes hangs out with one of her female friends like Kelly as well. Tyler Weston as Max Gomez - Max is Juliana's best friend in the series, in fact he has been since they were in 3rd grade. He can be a bit clumsy at times, but usually plays it off cool. He is often sarcastic and often goes back in forth with Walker when they tease each other. He secretly has a crush on Juliana and gets sort of jealous when he sees her crushing over Aiden Knight, who happens to be of the cool kids at their school. Max often looks out for Juliana and Walker and at the end of the day do anything to help them. Max likes to play video games and often hangs out in Juliana's treehouse, even if she's not there. Ryan Diggs as Walker Watson - Walker is Juliana's 8 year old next door neighbor who often hangs out with her and Max when they go on their crazy adventures. Juliana often looks after Max a if he was her little brother. He and Max have a love hate relationship, they really do consider each other to be good friends, but make jokes about each other every once in a while (kind of like how brothers would). Walker is a adventerous, spirited and often full of enegery. He can also be incredibly witty and clever at times. TBA ''as '''Kaylee Jennings '''-'' Kaylee is Juliana's popular, older high school sister. She is smart, manipulative and totally stylish. She gets attention from everyone at school and hates when her parents make her babysit Juliana. She doesn't like doing so, in fact she often invites over her best friend Faith and doesn't pay much attention to Juliana, that is until she disappears and Kaylee has to find her. Kaylee knows that if she doesn't take care of her sister, she'll get in trouble with mom and dad. Though she fights with Juliana often at the end of the day she truly does love her as a sister and even stands up for her from time to time. TBA ''as '''Faith Woods '- Faith is Kaylee's blonde, ditsy, popular, and crazy best friend. She is very similar to Kaylee, except not as smart. Faith can be a bit random and goofy at times, but she does mean well. She often hangs out with Kaylee instead of helping her babysit Juliana. Though she is popular like Faith, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Despite her ditziness, she can be a fun-loving and awesome friend. Recurring Characters To see the list of Recurring Characters from '''''Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, click here. Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1' "Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures" was picked up for a complete first season for a total of 21 episodes. International Release Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures